plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Character variants
The character variants is a gameplay mechanic in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, which serve to differentiate the character variant from from the base character in ways other than through different damage parameters. There are currently 12 distinct variant types, each of which affect opponents in different ways. Both elemental and non-elemental characters are included in this list. Types Examples of different types of variants Fire Cactus GW2.png|Fire Cactus, a fire elemental variant Ice Pea GW2.png|Ice Pea, an ice elemental variant Toxic Chomper GW2.png|Toxic Chomper, a toxic elemental variant Physicist GW2.png|Physicist, an electric elemental variant Rock pea.png|Rock Pea, an armor variant Alien Flower GW2.png|Alien Flower, a cloud-on-impact variant Vampire Flower GW2.png|Vampire Flower, a vampire variant Party Rose NEW.PNG|Party Rose, a legendary variant Pops Corn.png|Pops Corn, a burst variant Nec'Rose GW2.jpg|Nec'Rose, a charge variant Tank Commander GW2.png|Tank Commander, a single-shot variant Captain Cannon.png|Captain Cannon, a manual-detonation variant Trivia *A variant that is unique and corresponds to no similar character from another class is not a variant type. *Although all elemental variants use colored numbers to match their element, the Alien Flower isn't an elemental, yet she still uses pink numbers to indicate the damage. *Fire is the only type which contains a variant of each class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *While most characters behavior-wise adhere to one variant type only, there are currently 14 characters that, due to their behavior, are counted as using two or more types simultaneously. **Electro Citron is both an electric and a charge variant since his primary weapon can be charged up and deals electric damage. **Iron Citron is an armored, legendary, and single-shot variant since he has higher health than the default Citron, has to reload his primary weapon after each shot unless using Iron Mode, and has a legendary meter. **Toxic Citron is both a toxic and a cloud variant since he is a toxic character whose primary weapon leaves toxic gas clouds behind when hitting surfaces. **Fire Rose is both a fire and a charge variant since she deals fire damage and her primary weapon can be charged up. **Frost Rose is both an ice and a charge variant since she chills/freezes enemies and her primary weapon can be charged up. **Electro Pea is both an electric and a manual detonation variant, since he deals electric damage and his projectiles can be detonated in mid air. **Petrified Cactus is both an armor and a manual detonation variant, since she has more health and her projectiles can be detonated in mid air. **Toxic Brainz is both a toxic and a legendary variant since he deals toxic damage and has a legendary meter. **Captain Squawk is a toxic, single-shot, and spray variant since he is a toxic character while operating a single-shot sniper and spray shotgun. **Roadie Z is both an armored and a spray variant as he has higher health than the base Engineer while his primary weapon damages everything within its range. **Toxic Chomper, Fire Chomper, Power Chomper, and Drake Mech are all spray variants, and toxic, fire, electric, and fire variants respectively. *Toxic Brainz and Disco Chomper are the only Legendary variants that fill their meter differently from other Legendary variants. Toxic Brainz requires landing punches, and Disco Chomper requires swallowing Zombies. All other Legendary variants require vanquishes (as mentioned above) to fill their legendary meter. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Game mechanics